Unknowing Angels
by Junko the Lost
Summary: Yuugi is a loner. When he meets a mysterious stranger, he mistakenly begins to fall in love, despite a warning. Is there happiness in store for him?
1. A bouquet of blackened roses

I know, I know, I should be working on FoME or NC, but I had an idea for this and I couldn't help, but write it. PLUS, I'm being plagued by EtaP syndrome. That's Evil Teachers and Parents syndrome. I have, like, NO time available to write. But, on the plus side, if I make all A's this school year my mom will buy me a laptop. So, I'm working REALLY hard to keep up my grades. Please don't kill me!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yuugi Motou was not the most athletic of people. In fact, if called upon, he probably wasn't as athletic as most of his gym class. This made him a perfect target for school bullies at Domino High. A loner by nature, he never had anyone to defend him.  
  
His tri-colored hair made him stand out in a crowd, while his crystalline amethyst eyes showed too much innocence for his own good. His short, energetic build caused him to be the shortest kid in his grade.  
  
He slammed into a wall as an iron hard fist hit his stomach. Long ago he had taught himself to block everything out. Slowly, his muscles relaxed one by one and he just let the punches and kicks hit him. Finally, after he was totally relaxed, he let go of the real world and his mind plummeted into the fantasy life he had made up for himself.  
  
The pain rolled over his only semi-conscious body as he dreamed of the perfect life, where he was loved and cared for, where he had friends that would protect him. Long after the bully lost interest, Yuugi stood up and limped home.  
  
Ignoring his grandfather's questions about what had happened, he went up to his room and dropped his backpack on the floor. Tears sprang once again to his eyes as his curled himself into a ball on his bed.  
  
The next morning he got up groggily to find that his body was stiff with tension and pain. He looked in the mirror and found his face covered in bruises. The one under his right eye was multi-colored and looked as if was already healing, while his blackened left eye caused his entire face to flinch when he prodded it.  
  
He got dressed, ignoring the pain in his right calf, meaning that he'd sprained something.  
  
At school it was no better, Yuugi was ignored by the steady stream of people in the halls and was brutally knocked around by the rush of kids hurrying to their classes. In homeroom, the teacher announced that they had a new student. He had the same tri-colored hair as Yuugi, with more yellow streaks. His eyes were red, reminding Yuugi of crimson blood. He was short, though not as short as Yuugi, and he walked with a confidence that Yuugi lacked. He wore a black muscle shirt and leather pants that showed a blatant disregard for the school uniform. Though he was thin, he had the outlining of firmly toned muscles.  
  
"This is Yami, he transferred from his old school."  
  
Yami smirked to show that he didn't care what anyone thought of him. "I was expelled." The smirk grew on his face.  
  
The teacher made a disapproving face and showed him to a seat across the room from Yuugi. Throughout the day, Yuugi kept catching himself sneaking glances at the boy. By the end of the day, it was obvious that half of the girls at school had crushes on him, but when the most popular girl at school, Anzu, asked him out, he refused.  
  
School took far too long to end. When it was finally over, Yuugi walked through the halls, hurrying to get home. In the halls, he spotted Yami, talking to two girls.  
  
"So Yami, who you taking to the Halloween Dance?" One of them asked flirtatiously.  
  
"As of now, no one." Yami drawled, clearly annoyed. Yuugi felt two strong arms grab him from behind. He had been so intent on listening to their conversation, he hadn't realized that a group of bullies was behind him.  
  
"Hey, look guys. It's our friend." The one grabbing him sneered. The voice drew Yami's attention. He looked up, startled, into Yuugi's pleading eyes. Yuugi could feel him looking him over, searching out the bruises and scratches, every wound that was inflicted upon him. Just as quickly, Yami turned away from the pleading orbs, looking back at the girls.  
  
The bullies threw Yuugi outside, slamming him hard into the ground and walking away.  
  
That was it. Yuugi had had it. He slammed his fist into the ground, bringing more tears to his eyes. He screamed in rage. Some of the students looked at him, but they just kept moving, ignoring the boy's pain.  
  
Two rough, callused hands grabbed him by the shoulders and stood him up. He refused to look at the person; silently wishing the stranger would just kill him now. "You really should learn to keep your voice down," Said a wry voice.  
  
Yuugi was startled into looking up. The boy had white hair and mischievous, brown eyes. Though the person's intentions seemed good, Yuugi had learned to never trust anyone. "What do you want? To torture me like everyone else?"  
  
The white-haired boy didn't say anything, but his smirk grew. He reached into his pocket and drew out a knife. Holding it in front of Yuugi's face, he let it catch the light as he watched Yuugi's nervousness grow.  
  
"Stop it, Bakura. He looks like he's had a rough enough day already." Yuugi looked behind Bakura to see a boy with long, sandy-blonde hair and intriguing eyes.  
  
Bakura turned and looked at his friend. "Come on, Marik. While we're waiting for our little friend, we can have some fun with his look-alike." Marik shrugged to show that Bakura could do what he wanted, but he was to have no part of it. Bakura glared for a second before turning back to Yuugi. Seeing that Yuugi was still staring at the metal blade, he slipped it back inside his pocket.  
  
"Listen kid. I'm hosting a party on Halloween Night. Here's the address." He passed Yuugi a slip of paper with an address written on it. Yuugi saw Marik flinch at the sound of Bakura inviting Yuugi to the party. "Come if you want to." Bakura said before turning back to Marik. "Come on," He said to Marik. "We can catch up with Yami later." Marik nodded and gave Yuugi one last piercing glance before turning and walking away. After the two were out of sight, Yuugi ran the whole way home, tripping repeatedly.  
  
He ran up to his room and lay down on the bed, crying the entire time. After he had worn himself out, he pulled the paper out of his pocket. Halloween was tomorrow night, and Yuugi hadn't been planning on doing anything anyway. There was the dance the same night, but Yuugi saw no point in going there.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next night Yuugi looked himself over in the mirror. He had put on tons of face paint, making his face pale white and blocking out the bruises. He was wearing a blood red shirt under a long black cape. His pants were black leather. He wore a spiked choker around his neck and a spiked bracelet around his left wrist. Getting up the courage, he sneaked out of the house and made his way to the party.  
  
He knocked on the door and a boy inside swung it open. Yuugi stepped inside gingerly. The reek of blood lay heavily in the air, surrounding everything in its coppery stench.  
  
"Who invited you?" The boy who had opened the door for him asked.  
  
"He's with me." Bakura said from behind Yuugi, wrapping his arms tenderly around his waist. Yuugi nervously tried to push away, but Bakura tightened his grip.  
  
"I should have known." The other boy muttered and walked away.  
  
Yuugi turned around and faced Bakura. His eyes were blackened instead of the brown Yuugi had seen the other day. His lips were unnaturally red and there was an even stronger stench of blood coming from them.  
  
Bakura grinned and pushed a stray piece of golden hair out of Yuugi's face. "My, you look nice tonight." Bakura commented, his trademark smirk growing.  
  
Yuugi shivered. That voice was heavy with desire and hunger. Bakura's eyes pierced Yuugi so much that he was trembling. Bakura noticed and leaned forward to whisper in Yuugi's ear. "Don't worry, young one, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
He brought his eyes level with Yuugi's and stared at him heatedly. Bakura brought his face closer to Yuugi's and gently pressed his lips against Yuugi's own, trembling ones. Pulling their faces apart just as quickly, Bakura looked into Yuugi's eyes to make sure that he understood.  
  
Yuugi didn't know what was going on. Why had Bakura kissed him? Why did he sneak out of the house to be here? But suddenly he didn't care. Letting go of his self-control, he curled up into Bakura's chest, crying. Bakura held him tightly, and when Yuugi wore himself out, he led him into another room and sat him down on a couch. There were more people in this room, some dancing, some drinking, some making out, but the booming music wasn't as loud.  
  
"Listen, you stay here. I'm going to go get you something to drink." Yuugi nodded and relaxed on the couch. Looking to his left, he spotted Marik. He was kissing a girl's neck and after awhile he pulled away. Looking up, he spotted Yuugi's eyes on him and wiped his lips. The girl seemed slightly dazed and disoriented. There were two, small red dots on her neck. Before Yuugi could think about it anymore, Bakura was standing in front of him, holding out a drink.  
  
Yuugi took it hesitantly, wondering what it was. As if reading his thoughts, Bakura said, "Don't worry, it's just soda. You don't seem the type to be accepting alcohol." Yuugi nodded and took a sip. Bakura sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Yuugi snuggled in closer and Bakura smiled fondly at him. "So what's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Yuugi." Bakura nodded.  
  
"Do you want to tell be where you got these bruises?" Yuugi was surprised to hear that it actually sounded like he cared. He told Bakura everything, how he got beat up all the time, how no one seemed to care about him, how whenever he asked people for help, they ignored him.  
  
"It's okay, Yuugi. No one's going to hurt you anymore."  
  
"How can you promise that?"  
  
"Because I care about you. I will protect you."  
  
Yuugi nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing into Bakura's hold. Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass sounded behind them. Yuugi turned around to see Yami glaring at Bakura. Something must have surprised him enough to make him drop his glass. Yami walked up to Bakura and Yuugi.  
  
"Ah, Yami. I was wondering when I would get the chance to see you next." Bakura casually remarked, despite the fact that Yami was glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Let him go, Bakura." Yami said. "He didn't do anything to you."  
  
"I can't let him go, Yami. He came to me because he wanted to. He needed protection. In fact, he told me he had pleaded for your help once, but you didn't help him." Yami looked over to Yuugi, who was clinging to Bakura, scared. He didn't want to leave.  
  
"Yuugi, may I give you a ride home?" Yami asked. Yuugi shook his head fiercely. "You don't understand, Yuugi." Yami said, his voice rising. "You are in a room full of killers." He practically spat the word. "They'll kill you the first chance they get."  
  
Suddenly, Yami was grabbed from behind by Marik. Marik pressed a knife against his throat. "Yami," He whispered in Yami's ear. He twisted Yami's arm up behind his back, breaking it. "I think it's time for you to go." Marik practically threw Yami out of the house.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yuugi woke up Sunday morning in his own bed, in the same clothes he wore last night. Groggily, he tried to remember the party. He couldn't remember much after Yami was thrown out. He did remember Bakura giving him a ride home.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a slightly numb pain in his arm. Rolling up his sleeve, he looked over it in surprise. Carved into his arm was the name "Bakura," adorned with rose designs. He didn't remember when he had gotten these.  
  
He put his hand in his pocket and was startled to find a piece of paper. He drew it out. It was a poem from Bakura.  
  
Broken glass And shattered dreams Heartfelt sorrow And tearful screams  
  
What monster That lurks in the night Would hurt this angel Of ethereal light  
  
Amethyst eyes And blood red lips Is anything more perfect Than love's first kiss  
  
Yuugi read the poem tenderly. You think me an angel, Bakura? He thought. You saved me. If I'm an angel, what are you?  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
Yami paced his room, his sorcerer powers stretching and rebounding in the room. His powers allowed him to spy on Yuugi. He shivered. How could Yuugi be so in love with that . . . creature? You'll pay for this, Bakura. He thought. This is one more life that you've taken. I'll keep my promise. One day I shall kill you and all of your vampire kin.  
  
~~~~~  
  
What do you think? R+R plz! 


	2. And a fallen Angel's blood from Hell

Ohayo! Welcome to the 2nd and final chapter of Unknowing Angels, I hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Ask yourself this question, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, would I be posting this story on _FAN_fiction.net?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bakura awoke to the sounds of birds outside. He hated birds. Groggily, he blinked open his eyes and looked around his house. He had fallen asleep on the couch after taking Yuugi home. The stench of alcohol lay thick on the air. And underneath it was the ever-present smell of blood that surrounded a vampire. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. It came away stained with blood.  
  
Hearing a sound coming from across the room, he looked up to see Marik standing in the kitchen cleaning up after last night. He emptied out ash trays and threw away the many broken bottles. His eyes seemed a little too sad.  
  
"G' morning," Bakura managed to get out, sitting up and wiping sleep away from his eyes. Marik looked up at him.  
  
"Good morning," he smiled. "Coffee's almost ready."  
  
Bakura nodded, standing up and stretching. It was late morning, but the thick drapes on the windows sunk the room into a permanent state of twilight. When you are weakened by sunlight, thick drapes are a positive.  
  
"How hard was it for you?" Marik's voice startled him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, how hard was it for you to give up sunlight? I know we're old enough that sunlight only weakens us instead of burns, but when you first became a vampire, how hard was it?"  
  
"I was a thief before I met you. I used to do all my work in the cover of night. It wasn't really all that hard for me. What's with the weird question?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just, last night, when I saw you with that Yuugi kid; it reminded me of how little I really knew about you. I mean, for all we've spent, what is it now? About 3000 years together, you're still just my partner."  
  
"Well, I don't know a lot about you either, so we're even," replied Bakura, not one to like talking about his past. So many things had happened to him back then. Some before, some after his change to vampirism. None he wanted to recall. After he'd met Marik, he'd actually thought that he could forget about all of that, pretend it hadn't happened. He should have known better.  
  
"Of course," Marik replied. Then, he turned around to get the coffee, leaving Bakura to ponder what he'd said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
On the other side of town, a perfectly human young boy rolled over in sleep. A pair of glossy brown eyes peaked in through his window. Moving from the shadows, three figures came and picked the boy and carried him from the room.  
  
It was some time before the lavender-eyed youth woke up. When he did, it was to a mysteriously hospital-like setting. He rolled over and beside him stood a young male, no older than he was. His hair was a pure white strangely like Bakura's but somehow different. Before he could ponder this longer the boy spoke up.  
  
"Good morning, Yuugi, isn't it?" Yuugi gave a startled nod. "Good. Well, welcome. My name's Ryou."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're at One Earth's hospital. One Earth is an underground program trying to unify the humanoid races of Earth."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"You don't know? You're here because these marks," he rolled up Yuugi's sleeve and pointed to the marks on his arm, "are from one of the most dangerous vampires in all of Japan. Yami said you might know something about where he will move next. Personally, I'm more worried about your safety than whether or not you have information on Bakura."  
  
"B-Bakura's a vampire?" Yuugi's voice held something akin to fear.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know?" Ryou's eyes went from kind to sorry.  
  
"No, I didn't. W-wait a minute. YAMI sent me here?!"  
  
"Yeah, he's a sorcerer bent on destroying all vampires. You see, vampires killed his family. He doesn't care about anyone or anything that won't help him achieve his goals. One Earth doesn't approve of his methods. We'd much rather unite all the races, but since he led us to you, we decided to put up with for a little while. Hey, wait, where are you going?"  
  
Yuugi was standing up and putting on his shoes. "I'm sorry, Ryou, but I've got to go, bye." Yuugi smiled sadly as he walked out of the room. As he ran down the hall, he accidentally ran into someone and fell down to the ground. He looked up and there stood Yami.  
  
Yami offered him a hand up; Yuugi took it but removed his hand quickly. "Where are you going?" Yami questioned, sounding almost angry.  
  
"None of your business," Yuugi replied.  
  
"You're going back to that vampire, aren't you? Why?"  
  
Yuugi sighed, wondering himself why he was going back now that he had found out what Bakura was. "Yami, once you find someone who accepts you, all of you, for who you are, you become willing to do anything for that person, no matter what they are." Yuugi glared up at Yami. "And if he can accept me, then I can accept him."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bakura opened the door of his when he heard a loud knocking on it only to find himself being hugged by an overenthusiastic Yuugi.  
  
"Yuugi? W-What are you doing here?"  
  
Yuugi pulled away and began rubbing tears from his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here, it's just, Yami brought me to this place called One Earth. And they told me you were a-a-a," Yuugi choked up and couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"A vampire?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Y-yeah," Yuugi muttered, looking at his feet. He blushed when he heard Bakura chuckling.  
  
"Come on inside, Yuugi. Coffee?"  
  
"No thank you," he politely replied.  
  
Once they were on the couch, Bakura started talking. "I am a vampire Yuugi. So the idiots at that pacifistic madhouse aren't complete idiots, as I thought they were. I'm sorry I didn't tell you at first, I thought you might figure it out."  
  
"I guess I'm pretty stupid, huh?"  
  
"Not stupid, just hopeful. Humans see what they want to see."  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" Yuugi looked down at his hands. If Bakura was going to dismiss him here, that was okay. But he needed to hear it. He needed some sense of reassurance in the crazy world surrounding him. To take his eyes off his hands, he looked a flower arrangement in the center of the table. It was dozen white roses.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I mean, what are we going to do from here?"  
  
"Well, there are several choices. You, being totally and completely freaked out, could leave and forget everything that has happened. We could continue to date, but as I am immortal and you are human, you will die eventually. Or we could-"  
  
"Don't even say it, Bakura," Marik's voice came from behind them. They both turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what, and the moment you say it, you're going to think it's possible."  
  
"And why wouldn't it be possible?"  
  
"Bakura, you're such an idiot. You're blood's so diluted that if you try to give him the Embrace he'll most likely die." Suddenly, before the two vampires could explain anything to Yuugi or could continue arguing, their eyes snapped to attention, glaring at the entrance into the house.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yuugi questioned.  
  
"Yami led some sorcerers to try and kill us. They've spelled the doors and windows so we can't get out. They're setting the house on fire." Yuugi suddenly began hearing the soft sound of chanting.  
  
"W-What are they chanting?"  
  
"The curse of a vampire. When vampires were first cursed as we are, that is the chant that brought about our . . . problem." Marik replied. Yuugi carefully tried to listen.  
  
"May they forever lust  
  
But never fill their need  
  
May they forever want  
  
But never fill their greed  
  
Food perishes upon their tongues  
  
And they cannot feel a kiss  
  
The only way to stifle their greed  
  
Is blood upon their lips  
  
Forever they shall remain  
  
Shadows in the night  
  
Forever they shall reign  
  
Enemies of the light"  
  
Yuugi felt the heat around him growing as he felt the house burning down around them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The destruction of the house was horrible as the sorcerers shifted through the rubble.  
  
Yami lifted up a piece of rock, looking for the bodies of the vampires. How else were they to be sure the vampires are dead?  
  
Abruptly, a flash of light exploded and three figures came into focus. One was lying on the ground and the other two were bent over him. As his eyes focused, Yami recognized Bakura and Marik as the two bent over forms and Yuugi as the hurt-looking one in the middle. He was to far away to hear Bakura and Marik's arguing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Marik, it's the only way," Bakura pleaded.  
  
"Bakura, you know he may die anyway," Marik responded half-heartedly. Yuugi had been badly burned in the fire. The bouquet of roses had fallen and were burned black and laying around Yuugi like his funeral flowers.  
  
"I must try."  
  
"Fine," Marik responded, just as Bakura began to lean over Yuugi.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Is this, Heaven, Yuugi thought, ha ha, that's funny. If I am dead, I'm probably in Hell. Strange, I thought dying would be more painful, but now that I think about it, all I can hear is an echo of that strange chanting.  
  
It was true, the only thing he could sense was an echoing refrain of that chant. But strangely, the words were different than the ones the sorcerers had spoken.  
  
"The only way to end  
  
My immortal cursed spell  
  
Is a bouquet of blackened roses  
  
And a fallen Angel's blood from Hell"  
  
On his real body, a drop of blood leaked from the wound in his neck.  
  
The single crimson drop landed on the petal of a burnt rose.  
  
~ End ~  
  
Okay, I really, really, really like this story. I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I LOVE this fic. Yes, I did write the poem/chant/thingy. Sorry if I got any of the vampire stuff wrong. I've heard so many contradicting things about them, it all gets confusing.  
  
Anyway, sorry about the kindof, eheheh, abrupt ending. Feel free to imagine whatever happened on your own. I myself couldn't decide what should happen so I ended it there.  
  
Thank you for reading and reviews are much appreciated.  
  
BYE! 


	3. Epilougue: A Fallen Angel

Author: Junko the Lost Disclaimer: Me no own!  
  
~ Epilogue ~  
  
Yuugi knelt in front of the gravestone, tears leaking out of his eyes, a hand resting on the cool, smooth surface of the stone. His violet eyes shimmered in the approaching darkness, the setting sun lighting up the sky with brilliant hues of red and orange and yellow.  
  
"Hi Bakura," he whispered to the empty graveyard, his crystalline tears dripping on the ground. He placed a single, red rose on the grave and gave a shuddering sob. "I-I hope you're okay, wherever you are. I'm doing alright." Memories of that day came back. The day when he'd woken up in the wreckage of Bakura's house to find the body of the vampire laying lifelessly, even for an undead, on the ground.  
  
He never had found out what had happened to the sorcerers, or Malik. He'd never seen or heard from Yami again. "I wish you were here," he whispered, standing up. He traced the name on the tombstone before turning around and walking from the graveyard. A wind gusted through the trees, blowing with a whistle across the grass. Yuugi climbed into his car, the whirring of the engine starting up as he rested his head against the wheel and let himself cry for a minute before wiping away the tears and driving the car away.  
  
In the cemetery, the stone stood proudly, displaying the poem written lovingly on its front.  
  
A thousand words couldn't bring you back,  
  
I know because I tried.  
  
Neither could a thousand tears,  
  
I know because I cried.  
  
You left behind a broken heart,  
  
and happy memories too,  
  
but I never wanted memories,  
  
I only wanted you.  
  
Written to Bakura, in loving memoriam  
  
~ End ~ 


End file.
